


Camera Strap

by indigorose50



Series: Indigowallbreaker's Lazytown Prompts [17]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Friendship, Pedophilia, don't worry the creep gets whats coming to him, mentions of throwing up, some cursing in the second chapter, third chapter is pretty heavy on some icky implications
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-10-29 09:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10850838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigorose50/pseuds/indigorose50
Summary: Prompt: I'd really like to see Sportacus dealing with a pedophile that shows up at the park.





	1. Crystal

 

The crystal was  _screaming_ , but for the life of him, Sportacus couldn’t figure out who was in trouble. He had looked all around town; checking on every house, every resident, every _animal_. He’d even barged into Robbie’s bunker only to find a very surprised Robbie in the middle of devouring an entire cake. Sportacus made a mental note to check back with him later to make sure he hadn’t slipped into diabetic shock.

His last stop was the school. The kids were usually relatively safe with the teachers so they never needed Sportacus, but it was the only other place he could think to check.

Sure enough, when he arrived, the kids were fine. It was recess and they were playing on the school playground. None of them noticed Sportacus as he paced in front of the schoolyard fence. His crystal was still going off. In fact, it was louder now that he was here. What could be the trouble?

Sportacus was so lost in thought that it took him a moment to realize he wasn’t alone. A man had hopped over the fence and was standing a few feet away, closer to the playground. He was crouched low, pointing his camera at the children playing. 

Sportacus watched him for a moment. The man didn’t look like any of the teachers or parents. Why was he taking pictures of...?

Stephanie was by the slide, teaching Ziggy and Pixel a new dance move. From his position behind the man, Sportacus could see the digital screen of his camera. It was zoomed in on Stephanie. She kicked her leg up. There was an audible  _click_  from the camera.

Sportacus leaped at the fence, scrabbling up and over in record time. As soon as he landed, Sportacus slammed his foot into the man’s back. The man fell forward with a grunt onto the ground.

“What the  _fuck_  are you-”

Sportacus ignored him. He kept the man pinned under his foot and leaned over to pick up the camera. The picture of Stephanie was still up. Sportacus felt like he was going to be sick.

The man was now staring up at him, fear coming off him on waves. Sportacus glared down at him. He crushed the camera between his hands. He pulled out the memory card and snapped it into as many pieces as he could. He snapped the screen too, for good measure. 

When he was satisfied, Sportacus pulled the strap off the camera remains and wrapped it around the man’s wrist, tying his hands behind his back.

“Hey! What are you, a cop? What are you doing?!”

Still, Sportacus did not respond. He was afraid if he opened his mouth he would throw up. The crystal had gone quiet. Blood was pumping in his ears and he was trying to resist the urge to pound the man’s face in.

He settled for picking up the man and tossing him over the fence onto the sidewalk. Without the ability to move his arms, the man landed face first onto the pavement. Sportacus heard his nose break and let that knowledge calm him slightly.

As Sportacus jumped the fence, he resolved to walk each child home after school that day. After that, he would speak to the mayor about school security.

Then and only then would he go back to his ship and properly explode about this. 


	2. Screwdriver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I saw the one with sportacus and the... pedophile. What would Robbie do? Or better yet Sportacus tells Robbie about what happened and we get to see his reaction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone asked for a sequel, as you can see.
> 
> Same warnings apply.

Robbie wasn’t sure what to do with the elf sitting at his kitchen table. Sportacus had jumped into his lair earlier that day (crystal beeping annoyingly in his chest), taken one look around the place (and at Robbie halfway through a well-deserved cake), and left again. 

Now, near midnight, here he was again. Robbie wasn’t sure what to do with him.

Sportacus hadn’t said a word since sliding back down into the lair. He sat with his arms folded against his chest, a tight frown on his face. He either didn’t notice or was ignoring the cup of tea Robbie had placed by his elbow after the first 10 minutes of silence. 

The two of them had been friends, in the loosest sense of the word, for around a month. They had yet to reach the ‘of course you can drop by unannounced and scowl at my kitchen floor’ stage. 

And so Robbie wasn’t sure what to do. 

After nearly 30 minutes, Robbie stood up from his armchair and walked back into the kitchen, “You’re either gearing up for your biggest lecture on eating healthy yet or this is some weird elf thing. I’m not sure which I’m dreading more.”

Sportacus shook his head, “It’s not an elf thing. Or a lecture.”

“There it is, I had almost forgotten what your voice sounded like,” Robbie grabbed the other kitchen chair and dragged it so he could sit across from Sportacus without the table between them, “Do I get to know why you’re here now?”

With an agitated sigh, Sportacus stretched out his legs and leaned against the back of the chair. He bit his lip, looking at Robbie, before his gaze settled back on the ground. He looked... sad? Defeated? What was that face? 

“There was... someone at the school playground today.”

Robbie stayed quiet. Sportacus rarely looked so serious. It was starting to scare Robbie a bit.

“He was taking pictures of the kids.  _Indecent_  pictures. From a distance. I took him to the police. The Mayor is going to speak to the school in the morning. I’ve been keeping an eye on the kids all day, just in case he wasn’t alone.” 

Robbie’s hands were tightening into fists. A surge of rage and protectiveness like he’d never felt before pulsed through him. How could someone just _waltz_ into Robbie’s town and do… _that_?

“What did you do to him?” Robbie asked through gritted teeth. He was hoping for a bloody answer but this was Sportaflop so he didn’t get his hopes too high.

“I told you, I turned him in.”

“Is that _it_?!”

“I _may_ have broken his nose. I didn’t bother to check.”

That was something. Robbie wouldn’t have minded seeing that. “Are the kids okay? He didn’t go near them, did he?”

“I…I don’t think so.”

“You don’t _think_ so?”

“They told me no one came up to them during playtime today but I don’t know how long he was there. I don’t know how close he got, I don’t know how many pictures were on that _fucking_ camera before I destroyed it.”

Sportacus pressed the heels of his hands over his eyes and let out a sound close to a growl. Robbie’s eyes went wide when he cursed.

“It took me too long to find out why my crystal was going off. I should have—if I had been—I don’t know, smarter? Less naive? I thought the kids were _safe_ in school! I never even _considered_ that anyone like that would be in Lazytown!”

“You shouldn’t have to!” Robbie cried, standing up, “Lazytown is _safe_. It’s loud and annoying sometimes but it’s _safe_. At least it _was_ ,” He was shaking, clenching his teeth, finger nails digging into his palms. He knew he probably looked downright feral but Robbie didn’t care. He needed to see this man, this _monster_ , who _dared_ invade _his_ town and mess with the kids.

Robbie turned on his heel, ignoring Sportacus’ look of surprise, and marched over to his worktable, trying to assess which work-in-progress would make the best weapon.

“Robbie?”

“He’s not getting away with this.”

“Of course not, the police will—”

“That’s not enough!” Robbie shouted, slamming his fist on the table, “A broken nose is a nice start, but he deserves more than that. _Much_ more.”

“No—I mean, _yes_ but, no. Robbie, you can’t do that.”

“Then what _can_ we do?!” Robbie spun to face Sportacus, pointing a screwdriver at the elf who had also stood up, “Tell the kids to not go outside at play time? Have them look over their shoulder on their walk home? Make them scared to trust adults? _What_? What do you want me to do, Sportacus?!” The tool trembled in his hand. All he wanted to do was jump up his pipe and run to the police station. Or curl up under his blanket and pretend he didn’t know what the word ‘pedophile’ meant, “I’m not having the kids’ lives ruined by some _creep_. I don’t want them to have to change just because people like him exist. What can we do that’s better than _jamming_ this into his eye sockets?!”

“I’m taking care of it!” Sportacus said, matching his volume, “The mayor’s talking to the school, to the parents. The police will handle this guy. My crystal will let me know if anything like this happens again, and now I know what to look for so it won’t take as long to intervene. And if it helps, you’re _right_! The kids shouldn’t have to live in fear of people like that. But I can’t let you _murder_ him!”

Robbie considered it.

Honestly considered it.

Then his arm dropped to his side and he let go of the screwdriver. His head hurt from trying to process all these emotions. He was trying very _very_ hard not to think about what had been on that camera. The idea of any of the kids’ pictures floating around somewhere, on some gross website, free for anyone to look at—

“I think I’m going to be sick,” Robbie said.  

In the next second, Sportacus was in front of him, one hand on the back of Robbie’s neck, pressing their foreheads together.

“Breathe.”

Robbie was too scared to open his mouth so he breathed through his nose. The shaking hadn’t stopped and he tried focusing on the hand lightly massaging his neck.

“They’re fine, “Sportacus murmured, “I made sure everyone was fine. I walked them home. I crushed every part of that camera. He’s going away for a long time.”

Robbie nodded, still not trusting himself to speak.

“I actually came down here to ask for your help,” Sportacus went on. Robbie pulled back to stare down at him, “Bessie and Milford are always busy so I wanted to ask— I know it’s not really your thing but— it would be nice if…”

Sportacus seemed to get frustrated with himself. He let out an annoyed huff and leaned forward, resting his forehead on Robbie’s shoulder, “Can you help me watch the kids? Just until my paranoia settles down?”

Robbie had been planning on doing that anyway. He had already begun crafting plans to make the periscope longer so he could watch the town without moving from his favorite chair. For Sportacus to _ask_ him to help though, that was worrying.

Not that the solid half hour of silence hadn’t been worrying enough.

“Yes,” he said, reaching up to put what he hoped was a comforting hand on the elf’s head, “As long as they don’t ask me to _play_ , I think I can do that.”

Sportacus chuckled weakly against his chest, his shoulders sagging somewhat.

“I hate this,” Sportacus said. His voice cracked when he spoke.

Robbie wrapped his arms around the hero, holding him in a proper hug, “Me too,” he replied simply.

Later, after they had both calmed down, after Robbie had promised to help walk the kids from school if Sportacus would walk them there, after Sportacus had left (red eyed and tired but in a better mood than when he had arrived); Robbie sat in his armchair and picked up the phone, dialing a long remembered number.

“I had a feeling you’d be awake. … Sorry— _Hello_ , Glanni. … Shut up and listen. I have a favor to ask you.”


	3. President’s Suite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I just read your fanfic camera strap. I need more! Glanni is gonna do something good 
> 
> (Most people said something to this effect)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final part of this trilogy! Just a warning, the language in this gets pretty intense. Nothing graphic or too sexual but it's from the pedo's POV so... yeah. Just a heads up.
> 
> Thanks to everyone who liked this string of prompts so much! I promise this creep gets whats coming to him!

Adam was perfectly happy to sit in his holding cell, despite the throbbing of his newly set nose. That blue clad moron had destroyed the camera’s memory card. There was no way the police could convict him of  _anything_.  He smirked to himself. He’d wait a few months and hit up that playground again. Summer was coming up; kids would be outside more. He’d have  _lots_ of places to visit in the meantime.

The sound of the door opening jogged him from his giddy thoughts. He was told someone had paid his bail. After collecting his things and signing a few papers, Adam was released. He was directed to a sleek black car idling outside. Three men waved him over and one opened the car door for him. Adam hesitated but figured he should meet the guy who got him out of holding.

They drove for a little while before parking outside a hotel. Adam was escorted to the President’s suite, now even more confused as to who this person was. Inside the suite, he got his answer.

“ _Hello_ , Adam Smith,” purred a man lying seductively on the king sized bed. He wore a black cat suit with black high heels. His dark hair was short and his face was accented with purple eye shadow and red lipstick. The whole thing made his pale skin pop. The door closed behind Adam and the man on the bed sat up, a playful smirk on his face. “How was your day in jail?”

“It was... fine. You’re the one who paid my bail?”

“Yes.”

“You saved me from making an awkward phone call to my wife,” Adam said with a chuckle.

“Ah, so your wife doesn’t know about your... activities?”

“No way. That would be the end of me. I assume you know then?”

“Of course. I don’t go around paying bails for fun.”

“It’s always nice to meet a fellow  _photographer_ ,” Adam said, his voice heavy with innuendo. He held out his hand. The man shook it but his grip was loose. “Why  _did_ you pay my bail?”

“I’m a fan of your… workonline. I tracked down your real name through your user name.”

An alarm bell went off in Adam’s head but he ignored it. “Why?”

“To see if you were in the area. I must say, you have quite the collection of children in  _desirable_ positions. How long have you been doing this?”

“Oh  _years_ ,” Adam said proudly, “It’s only recently I’ve started posting the pictures online. A lot of my  _really_ good stuff is in my office at home.”

“Good how?”

“My sister’s kids stay over a lot. They’re four and six. Just old enough to listen to directions but young enough not to ask questions. They call it ‘naked night’.”

“You mentioned a wife. Do you have a child? Have they ever participated in ‘naked night’?”

Adam made a face of disgust, “Absolutely not. There  _are_  lines I won’t cross, you know?” 

“I see. Teens are too old anyway, right? You like them  _very_ young.”

“Oh yeah, there’s just something about baby fat that—” Adam broke off. “...I never told you he was a teenager.”

The stranger stood, that coy smile still on his painted lips. “You want to know why I _really_ bailed you out of jail, Mr. Smith?” He said, stepping forward. Adam backed up until he was against the locked suite door. 

The man didn’t move towards Adam however. Instead, he moved towards the closet door. He leaned casually against it. “I got a call from my dear cousin, Robbie. You wouldn’t recognize the name,” he clarified, raising a manicured hand to stop Adam from speaking, “But he is from Lazytown. I believe you were there today taking pictures of the kids.”

Adam’s mouth was dry, “Y-You can’t prove anything! My camera was destroyed!”

“Apparently all the “good stuff” is in your home anyway. No need for  _that_  memory card.”  

“No one can find them where _I’ve_  put them. Not even all the cops in Mayhem town!”

“Good thing I’m not a cop then,” The man said. His smile was slowly infuriating Adam.

“Who _are_ you?!”

“My name is Glanni Glæpur.” He declared, spreading his arms as if presenting himself. “You see, the photos  _were_  in a fake panel in your desk but _now_ are on their way to the police station with your finger prints all over them. There are camera and mics in every corner of this room.”

Glanni gripped the handle of the closet, a manic grin on his face, “And to top it all off!” He pulled the door open, “We have guests!”

Out of the closet stumbled three people and Adam felt his heart  _stop_. 

“If you’re having trouble remembering, let me introduce you!” Glanni gestured at each person in turn, “We have here your _darling_ wife, your teenage son, and your baby sister!”

All three were gagged but otherwise unharmed. His wife and sister were glaring death at him with tears in their eyes. His son was backing away from him fearfully.

“I just  _love_  a family reunion!” Glanni said. He clapped his hands excitedly, “You can remove those gags now, dears. Sorry for that, I’m afraid I can get a little dramatic.”

Glanni then turned and walked over to Adam, who was standing stiff, unable to tear his eyes away from his family. Glanni marched right up to him and pressed hard on his still recovering nose. Adam yelped and covered his face with his hand. He was vaguely aware of being dragged over to the bed and being made to sit. The grip on his shoulder tightened. Sharpe nails dug into his skin.

“Look up at me, Adam Smith.”

Adam did as he was told. Glanni Glæpur’s face no longer held a trace of mirth. “In case you can’t get it through your head, I have ruined your life.” He spoke softly, matter-of-factly. “Even if you can somehow sweet talk the police, those who _need_ to know now _do_.” 

Adam’s eyes slid once again to his family. All three had removed their gags but seemed to be waiting to speak. His wife had moved in front of their son. His sister was shaking with rage.

“But I can be nice.” The false sweetness was back in Glanni’s voice, “I have gifted you with one way out of this mess. If you’re too scared to watch your life rot around you.”

He let go of Adam and leaned over to pick up something from the nightstand. He placed a small yellow capsule into Adam’s hand.

“Of course, you can use _any_ method you like if you choose to do this,” Glanni smiled down at him again, “But I’m a _big_ fan of _poison,_ in general.”

Finally, he backed away from Adam towards the suite door that unlocked with a click. He stopped with one heeled foot out the door. “One more thing,” he said, looking back over his shoulder, “My boys will be just outside here. If that you are so low as to try and hurt your family…” he trailed off and shrugged, “Well, they have their orders.”

Glanni Glæpur winked, and then he was gone.

* * *

 

Three voices started shouting in unison as Glanni closed the door behind him. He cackled to himself and pulled out his phone. He opened the door a crack and took a selfie with the screaming family and frightened Adam behind him, giving the camera a thumbs up and a cheesy grin. He sent it out to Robbie without context.

His cousin would understand _exactly_ what was going on.


End file.
